My Little Secret
by Lady Morgan of Sealand
Summary: After Athur and Alfred have a one night stand, they agree to go their separate ways & to act like it never happened. But Arthur never expected to find out that he was pregnant. He keeps it hidden from Alfred and the other countries, letting only his boss and a certain duchess of England in on his secret. Rated M for lemon in chapter 1 and MPreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! To my first Hetalia story! I really hope you like it! It's my first time writing Yaoi smut so please go easy on me and don't flame the holy hell out of me (see what I did there? No? Lets get this over with.)**

**I do not claim ownership of Hetalia. I am but a mere 17 year broke girl who enjoys being anti-social and curled up reading a good book, much to her twin sisters chagrin.**

**Words: 682**

* * *

We were drunk. That much I knew. If it wasn't for my blurry vision and lack of coordination, it was the fact that Alfred's lips were currently wrapped around my neck, sucking and biting the tender skin.

I heard a moan escape my lips as I finished unbuttoning the last button on his shirt, discarding the shirt on the floor where other bits of clothing laid.

"Iggy..." Alfred moaned in my ear as he grindded my clothed erection with his. His hands traveled down my bare chest, placing them on my hips. He hooked his fingers under the waistband and slid the cloth over my legs, throwing them to the side.

"Lube?" I heard him whisper into my ear. I extended my hand to the nightstand next to me, opening the drawer and extracting the bottle.

He took the bottle from me and poured a generous amount of the substance on his fingers.

He returned the lube to its original place. His fingers swirled around my hole, and he quickly slid on it.

"Nnngh..." I moaned as I felt him enter me. I watched the grin that plastered his face as he inserted another finger.

"Damn Iggy, you're so tight." He moaned as he began to stretch me.

"A-Alfred!" I yelped when his finger pushed against my sweet spot. Alfred smiled as he thrust into the spot again.

I felt him remove his fingers from inside of me and I whimpered at the loss of contact.

I watched as Alfred used the remaining lube on his fingers to slick up his cock. When he was done, he lined it up at my entrance before thrusting in.

I clenched tightly around him as he waited for me to adjust. He slowly pumped me.

"M-move." I whispered out. Alfred didn't need to be told before he began to thrust at a rapid pace, pumping my cock in rhythm.

"Alfred!" I shouted when he thrusted into my prostate, the pressure building. I felt the hot coil in the pit of my stomach began to grow hotter and I knew I was close.

"Alfred, I'm close." I managed to breathe out and in response he began to quicken his pace.

"Alfred!" I shouted as I released onto him.

"Mm, Iggy." Alfred said, taking the fingers that were coated in my cum and placing them in his mouth. "Your delicious." He moaned when he pulled his fingers out and came inside of me.

Alfred pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to me. "That was great Iggs." He said, as his fingers wound themselves into my hair.

"Indeed." I said, still panting. I turned on my side and saw that Alfred's eyes were closed and his breathing was even.

I didn't know where we would go from here. I had been in love with Alfred for centuries, but he was always to oblivious to notice any of the hints that I would drop. It took him being drunk off his rocker for him to even make a move. One thing led to another and found us here.

I looked once more at Alfred before I too fell asleep.

* * *

**So how was it? I know the lemon probably sucked ass...**

**Don't worry, the chapters will get longer and more drama filled! **

** So please leave a nice review! Flammers will have the wrath of Belarus sent upon them! Those who leave nice reviews will recove a virtual cookie! **

**oh! Watch me on DeviantArt for illustrations of the chapters at Buddygirl1004.**

**_Make pasta not flames!_**

**_~Morgan_**


	2. Just Friends

**Oh my USUK! Thank you all so much for your reviews! You all truly made my day!**

**Now, here's for the next chapter! Which I promise is WAYYY better than the last chapter! Oh, and this question has come up: Will Alfred find out that Artie is pregnant? And the answer is yes, Alfrie will eventually find out but it would be like, two weeks, before Artie gives birth. And other country children do exist, but all the countries believe that it only happens when their is land to gain from them or if both countries love each other. Like the states are because of land gain, while other country kids (the new Rome, Belgium, Tokyo, etc. etc) are made out of love (you know, like a love child?...I'll stop talking now)**

**Disclaimer: do I look like I own Hetalia? I'm just a 17 year old girl whose parents are always complaining because I watch Hetalia instead of being social.**

**Words: 1353**

* * *

"Shit, where is it?!" The whispered voice awoke me from my sleep. My eyes fluttered as the events from last night replayed in my head. Me and Alfred, a lot of liquor, and then ending up at my place.

"A-Alfred?" I called out with a stifled yawn as I watched the younger nation began looking around my room and crawl under my desk.

"Artie!" Alfred said in surprise, his head jerking up, hitting it on the desk that he was currently searching under. "Shit, that hurt." He said as he rubbed his head. I quickly pulled on my boxers and my nightshirt that was still on the dresser.

"Are you okay, lad?" I asked as he sat up, clad in his American Flag boxers and his button up shirt.

"Yea, good as ever. Have you seen my pants?" He asked as he continued to search around the room.

"I think there in the hallway..." I said as he walked towards the door, finding his pants and pulling them on.

"Alfred, we need to talk..." I said, we really had to figure out where we would go from here.

"Yea, um...this never happened, okay." He said, his voice shaky and choked out as he hastily tied his shoelaces.

This was not really what I wanted. A part of me hoped that he would confess some sort of feelings for me and we'd date or something. But apparently, that was not what Alfred wanted. I sighed inwardly, if he wanted to act like this never happened, then I would agree.

"Yes, I couldn't agree more." I said as he nodded his head.

"I should be going..." Alfred said, shifting awkwardly. "Who knows what trouble the states have gotten into since I've been gone." He said. I nodded my head.

"Yes, that would be best." I replied. With a curt nod of his head, Alfred left the room. I watched from the bedroom window as he walked out on to the busy London streets and hailed a taxi.

It was only when I saw the taxi leave my line of vision that I collapsed onto my bed in tears. I knew now that Alfred had no feelings for me whatsoever. And he probably never will.

Just then, my mobile rang. I groaned as I searched for my pants that were thrown haphazardly over my chair.

I fished out my phone and looked at the caller ID, it was my Prime Minister, David Cameron.

"Ello." I mumbled into the phone.

"Well, aren't you a wonderful ball of sunshine this morning, England." David responded, a slight chuckle to his voice.

"Well one is not usually a ball of sunshine when hungover." I retorted in an icy tone.

"Well that surely explains your attitude this morning." He replied.

"Is there a reason you phoned at..." I took a glance at the clock that stood on my nightstand, "...7:45?"

"I just wanted to call and tell you that the meeting we were planned to have today with the Queen will have to be cancelled." He said.

"That's fine." I replied, wanting nothing more than to cry myself to sleep and have an Earl Gray at tea time.

"Well, Cheerio, England." He said.

"Cheerio." I said as I pressed the end call button. I placed my phone on my nightstand and crawled under the duvet, wrapping the edges around me so I rested in a tight cocoon.

I hate it when I get drunk. My hangovers usually consist of me dwelling on my past, especially when I was raising Alfred. I always wondered if I had somehow raised him wrong. I tried so desperately to protect him, especially from France.

It's also why I kept Sealand under my rule and refused to let him become an Independent Country. He reminded me of America with his happy-go-lucky attitude. Well, I guess it would make scene...Peter is Alfred's son...

That was the other time Alfred and I had gotten drunk and ended up in bed. It was before I even realized my feelings for him. I knew I couldn't get pregnant again, Alfred had made his feelings towards me very clear in wanting to pretend that last night never happened. I only conceived Peter because Sealand had to be personified.

I gave out a loud moan as I switched sides. I knew I couldn't wallow in bed in a miserable pile of flesh and sheets forever. I had work to do no matter how much I wanted to avoid it.

"Mum?" Came a voice from the doorway, I peeked out of my covers and saw Peter looking at me worriedly. "Are you okay?" he asked, stepping fully into the room still dressed in his pajamas. I sometimes missed it when he was still a kid and ran around in his little sailor outfit. But I knew he had to enter his teen years sometime...just like his father.

I swallowed hard and blinked rapidly to rid any excess tears, "Yea, Peter. I'm fine."

"Are you sure, Mum?" he asked.

"I said I'm fine, alright Sealand!" I snapped at him and he cringed. As soon as those words came out my mouth, my breath hitched and my heart clenched.

"I'm sorry, Peter, I didn't mean to snap at you." I apologized to my son.

"It's okay Mum." Peter replied in a quiet voice.

"No, it's not okay." I replied, sitting up and walking over to him. "I shouldn't have snapped at you, I said as I enveloped him in a hug.

Is it about dad?" he asked in a quiet voice. Peter was the only one besides me and the queen who knew who his father was. I had kept it a secret. No one knew about Sealand until a few years ago when he started tagging along with me to meetings. I told everyone that Peter was my younger brother. And everyone believed me.

"What happened?" Peter asked in a quiet voice.

"Nothing you need to worry about, lad." I said, ruffling his hair. "Are you ready for some breakfast?" I asked as his eyes grew wide and his frown deadpanned, I gave a chuckle. "How about just cereal and maybe an attempt at toast?" I suggested as his face lit up again.

"Good idea, mum. But just to be safe, I think I'll make it for us." he said with a laugh as he walked out the door.

* * *

**Okay people...I hope it's a least a LITTLE better than last time... So please, all of you kind fans who reviewed, faved, and alerted, you are awesome!**

**Please make sure to review for speedy updates! The more reviews equal faster updates!**

**And before anyone asks, I already have the name AND gander decided upon! :D but you are all more than welcomed to guess! If you guess correctly, you'll win an opportunity to make a cameo in a future chapter!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Follow me on**

**Tumblr: HetaliaGirl104**

**DeviantArt: buddygirl1004**


	3. Hamburgers

**OMG! Thank you all so much for your reviews! It's truly amazing how many of you are reviewing this story! I've been fangirling every time I get an email saying that there's been a review! You all truly make my day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, happy?**

**Words: 1235**

* * *

I looked up at the tall building in front of me and took a deep breath. This would be the first World Meeting since mine and Alfred's one night stand a month ago.

I had to pull myself out of bed this morning. No, not because I didn't want to go to the meeting, that's was half of it, the other half was that I had been feeling dreadful the past few weeks. Often waking up and having to run like a mad person to the lavatory and vomiting up my dinner from last night.

"You sure you're okay, mum?" Peter asked in a quiet voice next to me, not wanting anyone to over hear him.

"Yes, I'm just fine, Peter. Lets head up, shall we?" I suggested as he nodded his reply.

We walked into the room and began our walk to the elevators.

Peter pressed the up bottom and we waited for our lift.

Once we entered, the doors were about to close when a hand stopped them.

"Wait up, dude!" Came the unmistakable voice of Alfred as the doors opened to let him in.

"Oh, hey Arthur." He said when he realized who was in the left, "Peter." He greeted.

"Good morning, Alfred." I greeted.

"Good morning, Mr. America, sir." Peter replied as he stared at his father. Alfred chuckled.

"You can just call me Alfred, Peter, really."

"Okay, Am-Alfred." Peter said as Alfred turned around. I looked down at Peter and gave him a small smile, which he retuned.

The silence built up as we rode up in the lift. I felt Peter shifting his weight, a trait, I observed, he inherited from Alfred, for Alfred was doing the same thing.

Alfred began tapping his foot at the same time Peter did. Only Peter tapped a few time before remembering his manners and standing straight.

It seemed to take hours for us to arrive on our floor. When the doors opened, Alfred bolted out of the door and headed towards the meeting room. I put a hand around Peters shoulder and squeezed as we began to walk. Peter nodded his head. It was a common language between us when neither had the desire to talk. My squeezing his should was asking him if he was okay, his nod was confirming that he was okay. But I was always doubtful of his nods.

We entered the meeting room, there were two spots open, between Alfred and France.

"I'll sit next to France." I said. No way was I gonna allow that frog face to sit next to my son.

"You sure?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Positive." I said as we took our seats, Alfred shooting Peter his thousand watt smile, to which Peter replied with one of his own.

"Well, bonjour, ma chère Angleterre." France said with a smile.

"Bugger off, you frog." I replied in an icy tone as my stomach began to churn.

"Ah, I see your petit frère Sealand has tagged along as well." France said and my eyes narrowed as he stared at Peter. "Perhaps you'll let me borrow him one day, Angleterre, hononono-.

I felt my eyes blaze up and I lunged at him, grabbing him by his collar, "If you so much as lay a finger on Peter, I will kill you." I said in a low, meaning voice.

"Wow, Angleterre, aren't you very maternelle over peu Sealand, today." I glared at him before I threw his collar off my hand, sending him toppling backwards into Russia, landing on his lap.

"Oh, hello Frantsiya, become one with me, da?" He asked as the frog quickly bolted back into his chair.

I glanced over at Sealand who was leaning slightly into Alfred, trying to increase his distance between him and France.

Alfred looked down and saw this, "Hey, Peter, how about we change seats, I'll sit next to France and you and England can sit next to each other.

"Thank you, America." I thanked him as we made the seat exchange.

"No problem, dude! I'm the hero of course!" He said, giving off that Colgate smile.

"If ve are all done playing around, ve have a meeting to start!" Came Germany's booming voice. The chattering that had been going around the table had quieted down instantly.

"Good. Now that ve are all settled, let us begin." He said.

**_~~~Time Lapse~~~_**

I don't know what it was that America loved so much about those bloody atrocious burgers. He was currently devouring his fifth hamburger, bits of crumbs flying onto the table.

I've always hated them, but today they just seemed incredibly nauseating.

"America, can you please not eat those in my vicinity." I said, placing a hand on my nose in hopes of blocking out the smell.

"But dude! There delicious!" He said, and that's when a wave of the greasy smell invade my senses. I quickly placed a hand over my mouth and bolted to the restroom in the middle of Russia's speech.

I made it just in time for my stomach to depart with the breakfast from that day. I balanced my self on the sides of the bowl, my entire body shaking furiously. I took a few steady breathes in hopes to calm my self.

"...Mum?" I heard a quiet voice come from behind the door.

"Yes, Peter?" I asked, taking another breath before shakily climbing to my feet and flushing the toilet. I unlocked the door and was met by the worried expression of my son. "Are you okay?" He asked as I walked to the sink to rinse my mouth out as best as I could.

"I'm fine, Peter." I replied with a wave of my hand.

"I think it's time you go see a doctor. You've been sick for almost two weeks now, and your not getting any better." He pointed out.

"Okay, Peter, I'll make an appointment when we get home. We have to finish through with this meeting." I said.

Peter gave a curt nod and we walked back into the meeting room. When I sat back in my seat, the bags of Hamburgers and their crumbs were missing.

I looked over at America who grinned shyly, "Sorry dude." He reached into his pocket and pulled out some mints. "You want one?" He asked and I gratefully accepted the candy.

"Thanks, lad." I said as I popped the mint into my mouth, relieving in the mintyness it brought to my sour mouth.

"No problem, dude." Alfred said as I turned my attention back to Russia, who had resumed where he had left off before I bolted out of the room.

* * *

**There we go guys! Chapter 3! You guys have no idea how much I love it when you guys review! And see! The more reviews I get, the faster I update!**

**Don't forget to try and guess the name and gender of the baby for a chance to win a cameo in the story!**


	4. Confirmation

**OMG! You guys are wonderful! Truly wonderful! 22 reviews, 11 favorites, and 37 followers! This is just astounding to me! You guys really know how to make a girl happy!**

**Oh, and there will be Sealand and Wy pairing. In my universe, Wy's name is Wendy, you get it? Because of you take her first and last letter of her name you get Wy? And because Sealands name is Peter and I love Peter Pan...hehe, so there's my Disney Fangirl moment, carry on and pay no attention to me.**

**Now, I will quit my rampage of fangirling and continue on with this chapter, ja?**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Hetalia, if I did, it would be called Hentalia ;D**

**Words: 1184**

* * *

I sat in the waiting room of the doctors office for countries. I looked around and saw Germany and Italy, Italy with a hand on his stomach. It was no secret that the two Axis members were expecting.

Italy looked up at me and smiled. I politely returned it while I got my phone out and texted Sealand. Don't want him burning down the house now, do we?

_How's everything going? The house still in one piece?_

_Yes, mum. I'm actually not home right now. I'm out with Wendy right now, we're taking a walk through St. James' right now._

Ahh...Wendy was the personification of Wy, and also Peter's girlfriend.

I smiled as I did a very motherly thing, _Use protection, Peter!_

_Mum! _Sealand replied and I could just see his scarlet red face.

_I'm just looking out for you, son. _I replied to him.

_I'm 45 years old, mum! _He replied. He was technically an adult, but he only looked like he was 17. Wendy was technically 8, but looked 15. Just like how I looked 23 but was really centuries old.

_I know that, Peter. Don't make me feel old. _I typed back with a small chuckle.

_Mum, you're thousands of years old! I think anything that mentions age will make you feel old. _He replied and I could just see him rolling his crystal blue eyes.

I was about to reply, when the nurse called for me. I stood and walked over to her, sending a quick message to Peter that I was going in now.

"Ello, England." The nurse said with a smile.

"Ello, Madam Hurst." I replied as she took me to a scale.

"Step up." She said as I did what I was told, the numbers 49 kg **(130 pounds)** appeared on the scale

"That can't be right." I told her, "I haven't gained weight in years..." I replied.

"I can weigh you again, but the scale never lies." She said as she restarted the machine, the same numbers appearing on the screen.

"59 kg it is." She said as she directed me to the wall to measure my height. "175cm **(5'9")**. " She said as she brought me to a room.

"Okay, England, what brings you in today?" She asked, looking at her laptop screen.

"Well, I've been constantly throwing up my meals, I've apparently gained weight since I last checked it, and I have done nothing to change my diet." The nurse nodded her head.

"When was the last time you bottomed while having intercourse?" She asked

"I'm not bloody pregnant!" I shouted. "I can't be." I said in a quieter voice as I placed a hand on my stomach.

"England?" The nurse said, gaining my attention.

I took a steady breath before answering her question, "About a month ago." I said in a whisper.

She gave a nod, "How about we double check?" She asked, standing up and walking over to a closet, pulling out an ultrasound machine. She motioned me to lay down on the cot and I lifted up my shirt for her.

She poured the jell onto the wand and placed the wand on my stomach. I cursed silently as the freezing jell touched my bare stomach.

I watched the monitor as she moved the wand around. She pressed a button on the machine, pausing it.

"Yup, congratulations, England." The nurse said. "You see that little dot right there?" She asked as I nodded my head, "Thats the baby." she said as she gave me a tissue to clean off my stomach. She printed out a piece of paper and handed it to me, a sonogram photo.

I stared down at the little speck that was my child. I felt a tear begin to well up and I quickly bat it away.

* * *

My mind was reeling. I was pregnant, again! The journey from the office to home was a blur. When I pulled into my driveway, I placed a tender hand on my stomach.

"Don't worry, little one." I said with a smile, "everything is going to be fine." I reassured, more to myself that to my child.

I slowly climbed out of the car, locked it, and then walked up to the front door and opened it.

"Peter, I'm home!" I shouted out, waiting for his response.

"In the kitchen, mum!" I heard him reply and I made my way to the kitchen.

Seated there was Wendy and Peter eating grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Ello Wendy." I said to the micro nation, she was one of the others who knew Sealand was my son.

"Ello, Arthur." She greeted once she swallowed her food.

"How was the appointment, mum?" Peter asked, "Did they figure out what's wrong?"

I shifted my weight uncomfortably, "Yea, they did..." I said, venturing off, not knowing what to say.

"I should probably head out, Peter." Wendy said, sensing that this was to be a private conversation between my son and I.

"I'll walk you to the door, Wen." Peter said as he took her hand and they walked out of the kitchen. I slumped into a chair, not really caring that my back was going to hurt later on.

Peter came back and sat in the chair opposite me.

"Mum, what's wrong?" He asked in a worried voice.

I looked up at him, not really knowing how to tell him, but finally deciding on the band-aid method. Instead of easing my way through it, it would be best just to tell him straight out and avoid beating around the bush.

"How do you feel about becoming a big brother, Peter?" I asked him.

* * *

**So, here's the conclusion to chapter 4 people! I really hope that you all liked it! And happy holidays, here's my gift to you guys! Hope your holidays are well!**

**Is it too much to ask to get at least anywhere from 7-10 reviews this chapter? Please!? More reviews equal faster updates! And if you love this story like you say you do, you'll review! So what are you waiting for? Christmas? Review! **

**~Happy Holidays!**

**Don't forget to:**

**Watch me on dA: buddygirl1004**

**Follow on Tumblr: HetaliaGirl104**

**See you all real soon!**


	5. Brother?

**Okay, first off, I've gotten a lot of complaints/concerns about Arthur's weight. I realized I made a typo as I had re-edited, but the second version of his weight didn't save (as my luck would have it D:) and I have gone back and fixed the mistake. I changed England's weight from 100 to 130 pounds. I hope that quiets your guy's complaints and concerns. I've always thought of England as one to make sure he stayed in moderate weight, him being a country and all, would have to be as fit as possible (unlike America...) but yea...**

**Now, to answer some of the questions that I see have come up in reviews:**

**_Will England tell anyone else?_**

**And the answer is yes, as you may remember from the summary, he lets his boss (The Queen and his Prime Minister) know and a certain duchess (Kate) in on his secret. I've actually always thought that he and Kate would become friends. And since Arthur would need someone to talk to about his pregnancy woes (besides his son) it would be someone who he could trust, and what better person than Kate. So expect the pregnant duchess to make a few appearances (I'm thinking any where from 1-2 chapters in time, not really sure as of now) **

**_How's he (Alfred) going to react to being the father of two children? _**

**He's gonna be pretty flabbergasted, I'm not gonna spoil anything, but I can say this: he's gonna be all over Sealand, trying to spend time with him and inviting him over to his house to try to have him bond with his other brothers and sisters. And when the baby is born, he's gonna take full responsibly and wake up every time the baby (I caught myself! I almost revealed the gender!) does so that Arthur doesn't have to as repayment for him having to raise Peter alone.**

**_Do nations give birth after the traditional nine months or is it different?_**

**I'll probably make it the traditional nine months period. Just because it gives me time to develop other characters personality and relationships. And to have a good amount of world meetings in which France pokes fun at England's weight gain (there's even a funny little chapter involving Arthur and McDonalds) **

**_Peter's existence seems kind of shaky. Do you mean that Peter was born when Sealand was formed? Or that Peter was born and then was discovered to be the personification for Sealand?_**

**Peter was born when Sealand was formed. **

**_Sealand was built by France and England._**

**I'm currently well aware of that fact. I made Alfred and Arthur Peters parents because of the clip with Sealand all grown up! He's basically Alfred with Arthurs eyebrows! So that's why I made him their son.**

**Now that those questions are out of the way, lets continue, da?**

**Disclaimer: I actually do own Hetalia! Season 3 disk and a T shirt that is! My uncle bought it for me after hearing me rant about it for 45 minutes when we went to the circus. I almost choked him on Christmas Eve from the pure Fangirl adrenaline that courses through my veins at hyper speed!**

**Words: 1165**

* * *

"I'm going to be an older brother?" Peter voiced after staring wide at me for three minutes.

"Yes." I told him as I pulled out the sonogram and passed to him across the table. He took the photo from my fingers and stared at it.

He spoke in a quiet voice, "Is it dads?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied as he set the photo down before taking a sip of his Diet-Coke, a taste he inherited from his father.

"Are you going to tell him?" Peter asked after a moment of silence.

"No. He said he wanted to act like that night didn't happen. And I intend to keep it that way." I said firmly.

"But how are you gonna keep it secret?" He asked in a worried voice.

"I kept my pregnancy with you a secret. I actually sent your uncles to go to the meetings in my place, having them tell everyone that I was sick or had other important business to attend to." I said. I remember when Ireland had found out, he wanted to go right up to Alfred and punch him in the face. I had convinced him not to.

"But didn't they get suspicious?" Peter asked me.

"Not really, everyone had something going on so people didn't really ask any questions when I didn't show up to meetings." I told him as I took a sandwich off the plate in the middle and began to much on it.

Peter nodded his head nibbled his sandwich. He was quiet, and that usually meant he was deep in thought.

"You alright, lad?" I asked after five minutes of continued silence aside from the muffled much of toasted bread.

"Yea mum, I'm fine." Peter replied after he swallowed. I raised an eyebrow at him, I always knew when he was lying to me. "A part of me is ecstatic about being a big brother...but another part wishes that Dad knew about me...about us..." Peter drifted off and I felt extreme guilt on my part.

"Peter," I began, reaching over and placing a hand on his shoulder, "There's a reason for everything. I thought it would be best for Alfred to not know...you have to understand Peter, things were very difficult for America while I was pregnant with you. He was going through the Vietnam war, there were riots all over the country, the few times I did go to World Meetings, Alfred wasn't even there." I told him.

Peter nodded his head slowly, showing that he comprehended the information and was digesting it all.

"I understand." He stated after a few moments of silence.

I smiled at him before he spoke again.

"Do you think it's gonna be a boy or a girl?" He asked me.

* * *

**So they're we go! Chapter 5! I do hope you all liked it...I've gotten numerous reviews of people saying how they love Sealand in this and how's hes always so worried about Artie! That's how I always picture him being!**

**Please review! Can I see at least 40 reviews for the next update? I could always ask for 70 reviews since this story does have 42 followers...but please, I would like at least 40! Every little review I get just makes me so happy! And that's a lot coming from someone who takes anti-depression meds! So please, cheer up a depressed teenage girl by reviewing nicely! Flamers will become one with Russia and or have their vital regions invaded by a rape-hungry France.**

**Happy Holidays everyone!~**

**~Morgan**


	6. 彼らはキス xD

**You guys don't know how happy your reviews make me! On Christmas I got a really bad flame on another story and I could just feel all my energy and inspiration just disappear.**

**But I read your reviews AND I got the complete disc set of Axis Powers and season one of World Series, so I watched that and I felt a little better, but not 100%. Flames do that to me. And then the Season 5 trailer came out and I went into Fangirl override and my inspiration was relighted!**

**Anyways! Let me thank you all again for sticking with this story, I feel so happy and full of feels that I swear I'm about to explode out of shear happiness! There is going to be some Parenting USUK fluff AND something only revealed to those who follow me on dA :)**

**Now, I doubt you are really going through these boring Arthur Notes (see what I did there? You know..since this is told in Artie's POV and it sounds like Author...no? Okay, I'll stop making a fool out of myself.)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Hetalia Axis Powers, World Series, or The Beautiful World, if I did, this story would actually be in the show! (Of course it would be its own separate series entitled Ninshin Hetalia or Hetalia Ninshin...anyways! **

**Words: 3,060 (Bloody hell, this is the longest chapter yet! Made by the request of Hetawolf. Hoped the length was long enough for you, dearie! [thats what he said])**

* * *

It had been two weeks since I discovered I was pregnant. The morning sickness was still present and it seemed like it was just getting worse. Of course there were cravings, those drove me mental sometimes.

I hadn't shown any signs of showing, which was good. I would still be able to go to meetings before I would have to send one of my brothers in my place. Peter tried to convince me to let him go for me, well, bloody hell no.

"Please mum!" He said for what must have been the tenth time this week. We sat in the living room, waiting for the commercials to end so that we could resume watching Doctor Who.

"Peter, I'm not going to let you go to the meetings alone." I told him firmly as I nibbled on some saltine crackers. France had been constantly starting at him the last few times he's tagged along with me, and I, like every other parent in the world, would not feel comfortable having Peter in the same room as that wine loving frog without me.

"But what if I sat by Wendy and Australia?" He countered and I sighed.

"As long as its okay with them..." I said.

"Yes! Thanks mum!" He said as he gave me a hug.

"Your welcome, lad." I said, ruffling his hair.

I placed a tender hand on my still flat stomach and smiled, I remember when I was pregnant with Peter. I started showing around the end of my first trimester.

It was just a small bump, still easily concealed in a loose fitting suit that I wore to meetings. It wasn't until I was around 5 and 1/2 months pregnant that I began to become unable to attend meetings.

The commercials ended and Peter and I settled into the couch to continue watching our program

* * *

~~~Time Lapse~~~

* * *

"Peter, we should be going now." I spoke to my son as he finished tying his tie.

"Coming, mum!" He replied. It was New Years Eve and America was hosting his annual New Years Eve bash. Normally, I wouldn't go to these sorts of things, but I had to make appearances and slowly act like I was becoming sick so that the others wouldn't question my absence. It was what I had done when I was pregnant with Peter, and it was what I was going to do with this one.

* * *

~~~Time Lapse (again)~~~

* * *

We had arrived at America's house at 9:30, not early but not late either. We would have been here earlier, but the little one though it would be fun for me to dispose of my early dinner of fish and chips.

It was a large, white five story town house with cyan shutters. It would have to be big to house over 50 people. On the top of the house the America flag waved proudly while the perimeter of the roof was decorated with the state and territory flags.

Upon entering, I swear I saw more states than Countries present. I looked around and saw the ex-colonies sitting on the stairs, chatting. They were huddled around Andrew, or New York, who held a notebook in his hands and was constantly scribbling or erasing something as the states constantly pointed at something and the muttering of "I hope this works." Pennsylvania, or Bethany, looked up upon hearing the door close.

"Daddy!" She shouted, jumping over Allie, or Delaware, and Percy, or Rhode Island, and ran over to me and enveloped me into a hug. I noticed the quick move Andrew made to hide the notebook. Something was definitely up.

Bethany had sandy blonde hair held up in a pony tail and deep hazel eyes that rested below a set of bushy eyebrows.

"Ello, Bethany." I said, hugging her back as the rest of mine and Alfred's children greeted me.

"Hey, Arthur." Came the voice of Alfred as he walked up behind Percy.

"Hello, Alfred." I replied, almost placing a hand on my stomach.

"Hey, Peter, what's up little man?" Alfred said as he smiled at Peter.

"Nothing much really, Alfred." He replied in an uneasy tone. I knew how much Peter wanted Alfred to know about him. But Alfred had enough trouble on his hands already, I wouldn't want to add to the burden.

Al nodded his head and turned his attention to me, "The beers are in the kitchen. Don't get drunk on me again, okay?" He said in a playful manner. The colonies dispersing as Peter walked over to Lani, or Hawaii, and began talking to her. Out of all the states, he was closest to Lani, considering they were only eight human years apart.

Peter didn't really hang out with the other states, especially the colonies. Even when occasions such as this brought them in the same building, he tended to shy away from them, just like Lani, which is how the two became friends.

Once the children were out of ear shot, I spoke "You don't have to worry about me, Alfred. I have no desire to drink." I said as he raised his eyebrows.

"What? You pregnant or something?" He asked and I almost replied that I was, but caught my self.

"No, it's just that I have not been well as of late, and I have been told not to drink until further notice." I replied in a strained voice.

"Dude, you okay? What's wrong?" He asked in a tone that almost made it seem like he was worried about me...

"It's nothing I can't handle, America." I told him as his face fell.

"Okay, but if you need anything, the hero will always help!" He said, the last part in a slightly more cheerful voice.

I shook my head, "I doubt you would be able to help me in my predicament." I told him.

"Dude, seriously, what's wrong with you?" Alfred pestered again, a trait I despised that he passed on to Peter.

"I told you, America, it's none of your concern. I have everything under control." I told him in a firm voice that always ended Peter's pestering.

"Okay, okay! I get it." He said as their was an audible crash.

"Mom! get her away from me!" came the shout of Bethany as she scurried toward Alfred, Nikki, or New Jersey, hot on her heels, with various makeup items in her hands. Bethany ducked behind Alfred and Nikki stopped in her tracks.

"Nik, what have I told you about chasing your sisters and trying to do their make up?" Alfred asked in an austere manner. Honestly, why couldn't he be this mature at world meetings?

"But mom! Boys are gonna be here and she looks and dresses like a 225 year old virgin!" Nikki retorted.

"I AM 225 year old virgin!" Bethany shouted from behind Alfred.

"And it's going to stay that way." Alfred and I spoke at the same time. Alfred spoke over his shoulder at out daughter and then turned back to Nikki, "And you need to stop pestering Bethany AND your other sisters, AND your daughter, Nikki." He said firmly as Nikki fumed, her nose twitching.

Nikki had one daughter out of the four kids, Celia, or Ellis Island. All of her children were the ones she had with her twin brother, Andrew. The others being Manhattan Island, or Matthew, Staten Island, or Darren, and New York City, whose name was Andrew Jr., but went by Drew.

So it was to her utter disappointment that her only daughter ended up being a major tomboy and 'nerd'. She tried to get her into dresses, but Celia just wouldn't take it.

While I was impressed at the way Alfred handled the fuming Jersey girl, I was appalled at what he wasn't doing. He was completely ignoring the fact that our daughter was currently dressed up like a trollop!

She was dressed in more skin than actual clothing. She wore a tight red dress that didn't even go down to her knees and didn't even cover any part of her shoulders.

Bethany's attire, on the other hand, I fully approved of. She was wearing a soft midnight blue dress with sequences that came PAST her knees.

I decide to speak up, "Nikki, what are-?" I asked but Alfred cut me off as she stomped off.

"Don't bother Artie, you won't believe how many times I've talked to her about her dressing." He said in a tired voice

"453." Bethany said as she slowly crept out from behind her mother.

"Give or take ten." She added in before walking away.

Before I could add anything, France walked in.

"Ah! Bonjour, mon ami." He said as he began to wrap his hands around me.

"Bugger off, you frog." I said as I pushed him off of me. I didn't want him anywhere near my stomach.

"Someone's a bit grincheux today, non? But of course, you are always grumpy." He said while I rolled my eyes.

He spoke, this time to Alfred, "Ah, Amérique, mind telling me where ma chérie Louisiane is?" He asked.

"Last time I saw Hazel she was in the living room." Alfred said, and with a nod, he made his way to the living room. It was no secret that out of all of the states in the Louisiana Purchase, Hazel, or Louisiana, was France's favorite.

Though ironically, Hazel hated France. I quite liked the French state, she was magical like I and I often found letters from her in my post asking for tips and spells for certain things, albeit most of them are for pranking her siblings or mother.

"I better go check on the others..." Alfred said as he shifted his weight.

"Good idea." I said as he walked off. I looked around the room and observed the other countries and states.

Feliciano, Romano, and Matthew were currently sitting on the couch, probably exchanging pregnancy woes.

Ludwig, Antonio, and Gilbert were sitting close by talking.

Wendy had joined Peter and Lani and were chatting quietly.

I glanced at the clock that was set above a roaring fireplace. 10:00, two hours till midnight.

* * *

~~~Time Lapse (again)~~~

* * *

It was two minutes until the mirror ball was to be dropped. I had spent the majority of my two hours avoiding France, engaging in little conversation with Alfred, and eavesdropping on Italy, Canada, and Romano.

Hazel had found me around 10:30 and we engaged in a practicing of spells in a corner. In one particular spell we ended up turning France's cup into a frog, which processed to jump onto his head and then down the back of his shirt.

But one thing that was odd about the evening was the constant movement of the colonies and the 'older' (more of the adult like states, there were some teens in the group but most of the kids were off to the side playing).

They'd meet up in a corner, looking over the papers in Andrew's hands. I would try to follow them with my eyes, but they became so scattered that I lost track of them. Or when I actually could follow them, one of them, usually Bethany or Hazel, would come up to me and end up distracting me. That's how Hazel and I ended up practicing spells for a good half hour until her sister, Minnie, or Florida, and Scarlet, or Kansas, came to steal her. Probably something about whatever they were planning.

I knew that whatever they were doing was not a good thing. I just wish I could figure it out.

When I wasn't doing any of that, I was at the snack table, sneaking American food when no one was watching. I'd been craving the weirdest things since I became pregnant. More particularly chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and diet coke.

I wasn't even aware of it until Peter had come home and I was almost done with a container of the cookie dough ice cream. He so kindly pointed it out between battered breaths in the need for oxygen.

I was also aware that I could not stand the smell of scones. I had baked them the other day because I had begun to crave them, only for when they were done and I had smelt them, did it have me running for the lavatory.

So there I was, sparkling cider resting on the shelve next to me since I couldn't drink the Champagne that America had passed around to the guests.

I noticed something out of my peripheral vision. I turned my head and saw Allie smiling at me. I raised an eyebrow at her and she walked away.

"One minute everyone! This is it! 2013!" Ryan Seacrest said on the screen as the ball began to drop.

I noticed the states moving around frantically, what were they up to!?

_40 seconds_

Someone bumped into me. "Oh, sorry Artie." Alfred said, looking at Isaac, or Iowa, who had bumped into him.

"Sorry, mom!" He said before rushing off again.

"It's quite alright, lad." I said with a smile.

We heard a mass amount of giggles and turned our heads to look behind us. Every. Single. State,. City,. And. Territory. Was. Staring. At. Us.

_25 seconds_

Bethany pointed up and Alfred and I turned lifted our eyes up only to be met with the site of mistletoe.

"That was not supposed to be there. I made sure there was none so France didn't have any excuses..." Alfred said. I had seen him take a couple of drinks than he normally would have. Perhaps I could get a kiss out of him.

"Well, rules are rules, Alfred." I said in the best alluring voice that I could muster.

"And it would be bad if we didn't obey them." He replied our faces coming closer.

_10 seconds_

"One kiss wouldn't hurt. After all, it is New Years Eve." I replied in a breathy voice as I felt his breath dance over my lips.

"Yea, it's tradition to kiss someone on New Years." Alfred replied, our lips almost touching.

_5 seconds._

"Happy New Years, Al." I breathed.

"Happy New Years, Artie."

_1 second_

And with that said, he closed the small gap between our lips.

They mashed together in a perfect fit. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his wrapped around my waist, pulling me forward.

I felt his tongue glaze over my upper lip and I gladly opened my mouth to allow him entry. Our tongues dueled in a fiery tango as his danced for dominance.

I was in dire need of oxygen and I pulled away, probably a little too fast. I could hear the sound of fireworks in the distance.

"I'm sorry." Alfred replied.

"It's quite alright, lad." I replied as I slowly began to regain my breath.

I looked around, balloons and streamers and confetti had somehow swallowed up the floor. So that must have been what the states were planning.

Alfred must have noticed something too because he turned towards the states, "You guys are SOOO cleaning this up in the morning!" He shouted as I heard an almost inaudible mumble of multiple "It was worth it though."

* * *

~~~Time Lapse (again)~~~

* * *

We had arrived home and I collapsed onto the couch. Peter, who had fallen asleep in the call and had awoken when we got home, smirked. "You made out with dad." He said in that voice that was borderline teasing.

But I didn't give a rats ass. It was beautiful, I was surprised to find the inside of his mouth was minty fresh despite the amount of alcohol he had consumed..

"And it was bloody amazing." I replied, rubbing my stomach in small circles. "Bloody amazing, indeed." I replied before I slowly closed my eyes in a huge smile.

* * *

**SOO!? What did you all think!? Did you love!? Tell me in a review if you did! I love the feedback! It gives me pleasure smile when I get email saying I got review!**

**(shinnen) akemashite o-medetō-gozaimasu ((新年****)あけましておめでとうございます****)! **

**~Morgan**

**And also, those who think its okay to just favorite and follow and not review. I know who you are. I have ALL of your usernames written down in a little black notebook that has "Death Note" written on the cover. So review...**

**I want at LEAST 60 reviews for the next update. **

**Happy New Year everyone!**


	7. It's a !

**Hey, I'm sorry if I seemed demanding last chapter. Sorry if I freaked any of you out...**

**Anyways! I just wanted to reply to the Guests who has left me some of my favorite reviews! I just wanted to say that you rock and I love you guys! Keep on reviewing! Also, if you all could leave some type of name besides Guest so that I can reply in A/N's it would be awesome!**

**And if you are interested, a list of the states names will be listed at the end so you are free to skip over that if you want. To see what they look like, hop over to my dA page, buddygirl1004. So far, I have The Louisiana Purchase, The Lower 48 and the Territories, and the 13 original colonies! I will also be remaking them after my Bamboo Tablet Splash, which will let my draw better on my computer so I will be redrawing all of them with their info and bio's an all that crap, that should (hopefully) arrive tomorrow!**

**If you remember in the summary, Princess Kate will be making an appearance since she's pregnant as well. I thought it would be cute to have them bond and have someone Artie can trust and talk to during his pregnancy.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no right to the Hetalia series.**

**Words: 1,659**

* * *

"England, are you alright?" The jubilant Queen asked, startling me out of my train of thought. It had been a two weeks since Alfred and I kissed. I couldn't help that I was hopelessly in love with him. I couldn't help that no matter how obnoxious or naive he was, that I wanted him to be mine.

But of course he wouldn't feel the same. New Years was just because we were standing under a mistletoe right before midnight. You're supposed to kiss someone, even if it's a complete stranger.

But Alfred's not a stranger. I've know him for almost 300 years. We have 14, well technically 15, children together.

Today also marked my becoming 12 weeks pregnant. I could feel the slight fluttering of the baby, like a butterfly. It brought a smile to my face every time I felt the small little movements.

"Oh, yes, I am." I said, I hadn't realized that I had spaced out. I gave a smile to the Queen as she stared intently at me.

"I have known you for a long time, Arthur." She said after a moment of thought.

"Out of curiosity, have we acquired any new land or anything of the sort?" I asked her.

She was quiet as she pursed her lips, "You're pregnant again, aren't you?" She asked and I nodded my head. "Is it America's?" She asked as I nodded it again.

She was quiet for a moment, deep in thought. "Have you told him?" She asked.

"You know I haven't." I replied.

"Of course. America is in it's own crisis as of late." The queen said.

I nodded my head as I continued to drink my tea. It was a sort of tradition for me to have a spot of tea with the Queen on Sundays. We usually became engaged at what was happening in my nation. Sometimes we just sat in silence, enjoying each other company until I would have to leave to attend to business.

I looked at the clock as I set down my cup on its saucer, I would have to leave if I wanted to make it to my engagement in time.

"I must be going now, Elizabeth." I addressed to her. "I have an engagement I must attend to."

"Of course. Until next week then, England." She said and I walked out the door.

Upon walking down the hall, I saw a familiar old friend.

"William!" I shouted and he turned around.

"Ello, Arthur!" He said as I walked up to him.

"How have you been?" He asked me as we began to walk to the exit.

"I have had better days. I actually hoped I would run into you. I was wondering if Kate had an engagement tomorrow at tea time." I asked him.

"I believe she is free. I will have her call you later tonight when I see her." He replied.

"Thanks, lad. Well, I'm glad I ran into you. But now, I must be going somewhere." I told him as I walked out and over to my car.

* * *

~~~Time Lapse~~~

* * *

I sat in the doctors office as she readied the ultrasound equipment. I would be finding out what the sex of the baby was.

"You ready?" She asked as she had me lay down.

"Of course." I replied with a smile as I lifted up my stomach. She placed the cool jell on my stomach and moved the wand around.

I smiled brightly as I saw the little one on the screen.

"Let's see.." She said as she moved it around. "Ah!" She said after a while.

"Congrats, Arthur, it's a girl." She said as I stared at the screen.

A little baby girl. I was having a little girl. I didn't think I could smile any wider than I already was. I was filled with so much joy and protectiveness of my daughter.

* * *

~~~Time Lapse~~~

* * *

"Peter, I'm home!" I called into the house as I walked in, hanging my coat on its hook.

"I'm in the living room, mum!" I heard Peter shout over the TV.

I made my way to the living room, meeting with the site of Harry and Ginny kissing in the last Harry Potter movie. Peter was on the couch, a hand draped casually over Wendy. Peter pause the movie and turned to me.

"Hello, Arthur." Wendy said, "I heard that you are expecting, congratulations." She said with a smile.

"Ello to you too, Wendy. And thank you." I replied to her as I sat down in my chair, facing the two.

"So mum, did you find out the gender of the baby?" Peter asked. He knew that I had been on the fence about it lately, but I decided while sitting in the waiting room, hearing Feliciano and Ludwig taking about their unborn daughter made me want to find out for myself what I was having.

"Yes, I did actually." I told him as he smiled.

"And...?" He prompted me. I smiled at what I had planned.

"Boy..." I said as he smiled, "am I hungry." I said as his face fell. "Do you think we could make some girled cheese sandwiches?"

"MUM!" He said in exasperation as Wendy chuckled.

"I heard Twins was a popular movie back in the day." Peter let out a low groan as his head fell back.

Wendy got up to go get a water bottle from the other side of the room.

"Don't trip-let, Wendy." I said as Wendy laughed.

"MUM! Please tell me!" He said, practically whining.

I quelled my laughing as Wendy went to sit back down next to Peter.

"Okay son, I'm being completely austere here, okay." I said as he nodded.

"I'm having a girl." I told him as he smiled.

"Aww! A little sister! How cute!" Wendy started to gush. "Babies are so cute, Peter! Aren't they!?" She said, wrapping her arms around him and resting her chin on his shoulder.

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "You're not trying to tell me something here, are you?" I asked as Peter's face went beat red.

"God! No mom!" He said and then went quiet, turning to Wendy. "You're not...right?" He asked.

"Of course not!" She defended.

"Make sure you guys use protection!" I told them and both micro nations faces went scarlet. I smiled evilly, I loved doing this to them.

"We know!" Peter said defensively.

I was about to reply when the phone went off.

I looked one last time at them before going into the hallway to answer it.

"Ello?" I said.

"Ello, Arthur. It's Kate." I heard the duchess say.

"Ah! Kate, I see William relayed my message." I said as I sat in the chair next to the phone.

"Yes, and I am free for tea tomorrow." She said.

"Excellent, so shall I expect you tomorrow around four?" I asked.

"Of course." Kate answered, "Cheerio, Arthur."

"Cheerio, Kate." I replied and hung up.

Hmmm...now I really was in the mood for a grilled cheese sandwich.

* * *

**Okay okay, probably not really my best...sorry! But next chapter Kate comes for tea! I have some more stuff in store for you guys! **

**There's a wedding...**

**another pregnancy...**

**we find out the little ones name...**

**a big secret is revealed...**

**Two companion stories will be launched after that...**

**Bonding...**

**Hmmm...**

**What else? **

**I think that's it...**

**Probably not, but still...**

**So yea! I hoped you all enjoyed it! Please review!**

**~Morgan**

**Now for the names of the states:**

**Alabama: Kyle**

**Alaska: Alexis and Ashley, north as south respectively.**

**Arizona: Willow**

**Arkansas: Blake**

**California: Stephania**

**Colorado: Mark**

**Connecticut: Caleb**

**Delaware: Allison "Allie"**

**Florida: Minerva "Minnie"**

**Georgia: Jennifer "Jenny"**

**Hawaii: Lani**

**Idaho: Daniel "Danny"**

**Illinois: Stacy**

**Indiana: Meredith**

**Iowa: Isaac**

**Kansas: Scarlet**

**Kentucky: Trent**

**Louisiana: Hazel**

**Maine: Marley**

**Maryland: Edward "Eddie"**

**Massachusetts: Jacob**

**Michigan: Hannah**

**Minnesota: Aaron**

**Mississippi: Molly**

**Missouri: Mary**

**Montana: Conner**

**Nebraska: Penny**

** Nevada: Morgan (yes, named after me. I'm a gambler so I thought it would fit)**

**New Hampshire: Logan**

**New Jersey: Nicole "Nikki"**

**New Mexico: Carmin**

**New York: Andrew**

**North Carolina: Cassidy **

**North Dakota: Nellie**

**Ohio: Kurt**

**Oklahoma: Alan**

**Oregon: Benjamin "Ben"**

**Pennsylvania: Bethany**

**Rhode Island: Percy**

**South Carolina: Colleen**

**South Dakota: Kellie**

**Tennessee: Taylor**

**Texas: Carson**

**Utah: Tyler**

**Vermont: Nathan**

**Virginia: Sarah Lee**

**Washington: James**

**West Virginia: Jonathan "John"**

**Wisconsin: Delilah "Lily"**

**Wyoming: Carter**

**Hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Review!**


	8. Tea, Rings, and Children

**Welcome to another Prussia installment of My Little Secret! I'm your totally awesome author, Morgan! I would like to thank all of you soooo much for all of your reviews! You don't know how happy they have made me!**

**For some reason I just had the hardest time trying to write this chapter because I had so many other plot bunnies running through my head for this story and the two companion stories, and even the sequel! It's enough to drive one mental! **

**But I got through it! So, here's the next chapter for you all! Please welcome to the story, PRINCESS KATE!**

**Oh, and if you follow me on dA, the name of the baby has been released in the form of a code. Have fun deciphering it. For those of you who haven't seen it, her name is 311118. Good luck!**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of Hetalia. I am simply a hopeless Fangirl who wishes to marry any of the characters...even France...honhonhonhonhonhon.**

**Words: 2,013**

* * *

At 3:55 the door bell rang. I stepped away from the kitchen in which I had just put the water into the kettle, and made my way to the door.

I opened it and smiled as I saw Kate on the other side.

"Good afternoon, Kate." I said as we kissed each others cheeks.

"Good afternoon, Arthur." She replied as I stepped aside to let her in.

"The tea is almost ready." I told her as she nodded. "Shall we sit in the kitchen while we wait for the water to boil." I asked her.

"Of course." She replied as we made out way to the kitchen. I offered her a seat while I reached into the tea basket to offer her her choice.

"An Earl Gray would be fine." Kate said as I placed two packages of the tea into two teacups.

"Arthur, I was wondering, why did you invite me to tea?" Kate asked after a moment.

There were only a few times that Kate and I had met, once was at her wedding when she was introduced to the personification of England.

The kettle boiled and poured the water into the cups, placing one in front of Kate an sitting down in the chair opposite of her.

"Well, I really needed someone to talk to about what I'm going through right now." I said as she nodded he head for me to continue. "You see Kate, I'm pregnant." I said.

"Pregnant?" She repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, this will be my second child." I continued. "As a country, even though I am male, we have the ability to carry children that could either become countries or in some cases states or cities." I told her as she nodded her head.

"Who was your first child?" She asked me.

"You remember Peter?" I asked her, Peter had tagged along with me to the Royal Wedding.

"Yes, Sealand, correct?" She asked.

"Yes, he is my son." I told her.

"And his father...?" She asked in an unsure voice.

"Is America. As well as hers." I said, placing a tender hand on my stomach.

"So your having a girl." She said with a smile, "I am too." She took a sip of her tea.

"Have you thought of any names?" She asked after she set her cup back down.

"No, not as of late. You?" I replied. I had been meaning to think of names, but I haven't had much time as of late.

"Diana. We both wanted to name her after William's mother." Kate replied.

"Diana was a wonderful person. If she was here today I have a feeling you two would have been very close." I said to her, remembering the times I spent with the late princess.

"That's what William says." Kate said with a smile.

* * *

~~~Time Lapse~~~

* * *

It was six o clock that evening. I looked towards my son.

"You can do this, Peter. So stop burning a path into the floor." I quipped at my son who was pacing back and forth.

Today was the day he was going to propose to Wendy.

"I'm so nervous, mum." He said has he collapsed into a chair and rubbed his face with the palms of his hands.

"What if she says 'no'?" He fretted.

"She won't." I said as I placed my novel aside.

"Oh god...what if I lose the ring and I'm just searching my pockets like a mad person..." He said, as he checked his pocket for the ring just in case.

"What if..." He started but I cut him off.

"What if you work yourself into a panic attack and have to propose to her from a hospital bed?" I said as he stared at me.

"Calm down, son." I swear, he has more Alfred in him than me sometimes.

"You're right mum." Peter said, taking a deep breath. "I can do this." He looked at his watch and got up. "I'll be heading out know, I don't want to be late." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing out of the house.

I rolled my eyes and picked up the novel I was reading. It was Emma by Jane Austen. It really was one of my favorite reads right next to Pride and Prejudice and the Harry Potter novels of course.

"Oh, Emma, why can't you stop meddling in others love life and realize your love for Mr. Knightly?" I sighed as I turned the page of the novel.

Right as I was getting to the part that Emma finds out about Jane and Frank's engagement, my mobile ring.

I sighed as I placed a bookmark into the page and closed it. Setting it on the table as I answered my phone.

"Ello?" I said with a sign.

"Yo, Artie, what up dude? How're you feeling?" Came the unmistakable voice of Alfred.

"Oh, hello, Alfred. I'm fine and yourself?" I asked as I placed a hand on my stomach, reveling in the fluttering of my daughter.

"I'm dandy. Listen. The kids found out that your ill, and they wanted to come and visit, make your life a little easier."

The kids wanted to visit? I couldn't say no to that. But they could figure out that I'm pregnant or about Peter.

"Alfred, I have everything under control. I have Peter with me." I told him.

"Yea, the kids told me not to take no for an answer..." Alfred said.

"Your their mother, since when do you take orders from them?" I asked him. I mean really!?

"Trust me, they can get pretty convincing..." He said, almost as if he was being threatened by them right now.

I gave a heavy sigh, "I guess I could use some help..." I really did want to see the children. And I would just have to settle my cravings in secret. I can easily have Peter avoid the house, he'd probably stay with Wendy at her house... I still didn't have a noticeable baby bump.

"YES!" I heard a chorus of shouts from the other end of the line.

"Do you have me on speaker!?" I cried out.

"Hehe, yea, sorry bout that, Artie." He said.

"How long would they be staying?" I asked him. I needed to know so I could stock up my pantries with food.

"Well...the next World Meeting is in a week and a half, and it's at my house this time, so you could just being them with you and I'll take them off your hands." Alfred said.

"That sounds like a plan." I told him. "When should I expect them to arrive?" I asked him.

"Probably tomorrow. They said they would go to you so you wouldn't strain yourself..." Alfred said drifting off.

"Al?" I asked when he had been silent for more than a minute.

"Arthur, can you be truthful about something to me?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Of course, lad. You know you can ask me anything." I said.

"What's going on. Be truthful to me." He said, his voice filled with worry and concern.

I sighed, "Alfred..." I drifted off. I really didn't know what to say to him.

"Artie, please." Alfred pleaded.

"It's nothing you have to worry about." I told him.

"That's the same thing you told me last time." Alfred spat and I froze.

Last time...

When I was pregnant with Peter...

_"Dude, you've been sick for months, what gives?" Alfred asked me as I walked out of the meeting room. It was one of the few times that he had been able to attend a meeting. He must have heard from the others that I had been getting sick a lot lately. My thoughts turning towards by small baby bump._

_"It's nothing, Alfred." I told him as I called the elevator._

_"I know when something is wrong with you, Arthur." He said as we walked into the lift._

_"It's nothing you have to worry about." I said as the elevator landed on our floor and I walked over to my office room and slammed the door shut behind me. I placed a hand on my baby bump as I walked to my chair and collapsed into it. I rubbed small circles onto the baby bump, receiving a kick in reply._

"Arthur...Alfred to Arthur, come in dude." I heard Alfred say and I snapped out of my trace.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"You sorta space out on me..." He drifted off.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked him.

"Is it the same thing that happened last time?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered him. It wasn't exactly the truth and it wasn't exactly a lie. Somewhere in the middle.

"You never did tell me what it was last time." He said in a soft voice.

"Alfred, please, it's none of your concern. Now please, I have some stuff that I have to take care of." I told him.

"Okay then, bye Artie." He said.

"Bye, Alfred." I replied before hanging up the phone and began to cry.

I don't know how long I sat there probably hours. I had fallen asleep on the chair until I was awoken by a gentle push on my shoulder.

"Mum?" I heard the voice of Peter. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"How'd it go?" I asked him.

"She said yes." He breathed out and I smiled.

"I'm proud of you, son." I said. That's when I remembered the states.

"The colonies are coming to visit tomorrow for a week. They insisted they come once they heard I was 'ill'. Would you mind packing some clothes and staying with Wendy if its okay with her?" I asked him.

"Of course mum. I was actually gonna go over her house anyways." He said, then looked down at my position. "You should probably head to bed, mum. That position cannot be comfortable." He said.

I nodded as I rose to my feet, giving off a very audible yawn.

"Goodnight, Peter." I said as I climbed up the stairs.

"Night, mum." He called back.

I walked into my room and collapse onto my bed, cuddling under the quilt that I had made for Alfred before the Revolutionary War.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! I got the last part from something I saw on Tumblr the other day. I thought I was really cute and I wanted to incorporate it in this story!**

**And I hope you like the cover! You can view the full version of it on my dA page: buddygirl1004 **

**Thank you all for you're reviews! They make me so happy! **

**So, do you guys think that the kids will find out about Peter? About 311118? You'll just have to stayed tuned, won't you? **

**~1510126820 **


	9. The Arrival

**Hello all! I had another rough time in trying to write out this chapter. I would literally stare at my notes, the scenes playing out, but I couldn't type it out. I laid on my bed just groaning that my twin even kicked my side to get me to shut up. **

**But I was finally able to type it out after I decided to go through all of your lovely reviews! **

**Oh! And someone has figured out her name! She will be named Ella. Ella Amelia Jones-Kirkland. **

**And I've also had a few people mention my lack of emotion in my writings. I have social anxiety. I can't really express my emotions, or people read mine wrong. I have a hard time reading others emotions and fail 80% of the time in detecting sarcasm. Despite my quick and clever wit, I usually try to not point out others flaws. Usually when I'm with a group of people who I am close to can I detect their emotions a little better. I try to do that when I write new stories in a different archive. It usually takes me a while (as I sometimes put what I learn in Psychology and apply it to them to try to be able to put myself in their shoes...**

**Anyways! Enough about my social disorders! Lets get on with this story, eh?**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of the franchise that is known as Hetalia.**

**Words: 2,431**

* * *

I woke up to the ringing of my mobile. I yawned as I reached over lazily and brought the phone to my ear, pressing the approve button in the process.

"Ello?" I asked as I stifled a yawn.

"Shit, I didn't wake you up, did I?" Came the response from Alfred. My eyes shot open as I sat up in my bed.

"No, of course not, Alfred. I'm just a little tired as of late." I replied as I looked over at my clock, which read that it was noon. Next to my clock laid a note that was written in Peter's hand. I would have to read it after I ended my call.

"Is it...you know..." He said, going off, not really knowing how to explain it.

"Yes, it is." I replied, knowing that he was most likely referring to my 'illness'. I decided to change the subject. "Was there a reason you phoned, Alfred?" I asked, hoping that I didn't sound rude.

"Oh, yea. The kids left early this morning. I just checked their flight info and they should be arriving around two o'clock your time. They wanted me to ask you for your address."

"Ah, yes." I replied, "The address is 10 Abbotsbury Road, it's by Holland Park." I replied and I heard the scratching of pen on paper.

"Okay, got it." Alfred said.

There was a moment of silence. "Arthur?" Came the hesitant voice of the American.

"What is it, Alfred?" I asked as I wrapped the quilt around me.

"Take care of yourself." He said in a voice above a whisper.

"I will." I replied. "I have to go now, Al. Should I call you when the children arrive?" I asked him.

"Yea, that'd be great. Thanks." Alfred replied.

"No problem. Well, Cheerio, Alfred." I said.

"Bye, Artie." He replied and the line went dead.

I placed my mobile back on my dresser and reached for the note.

_Mum,_

_I took care of everything. The guest rooms have been made up. I pulled up some of the cots from the storage and placed them in the foyer. The freezer is filled with American breakfast food. The pantries have lunch items. The fridge has been restocked with milk and cereal has been placed in the cabinet. Your ice cream has been placed in the mini freezer in the study. I will be staying with Wendy at her house. Good luck, Mum._

_Love you,_

_Peter_

I smiled, Peter was now even more attentive to me now that I was pregnant again. He'll make a wonderful father if he ever becomes one.

Peter was always looking out for me, even more so know that he's past his rebel phase. I had always heard about that phase, but I never thought that Peter would go through one.

But at least he's passed it. There were times during that that I just wanted to strangle the boy. It didn't help that at one point Alfred told me to give him a break when I began to lecture him about sneaking into meetings. At that point I just wanted to shout at Alfred that Peter was his son too, but I refrained. That would not have been a pretty sight.

After that phased had passed, we became much closer. He came into my room one day and apologized for the way he'd been acting, even hugging me. Of course I forgave him in a heartbeat, I hated fighting with my son. It made me think that I had done something wrong in raising him.

After he apologized, I let him tag along with me to meetings. I noticed that on the first time he was actually allowed to come in, he spent a lot of time staring at Alfred (to which I constantly told him that staring was impolite). He had known by then that Alfred was his father.

When he got home he started asking me why Alfred didn't know about him. I told him that it was complicated.

I exhaled as I turned on my side and stared out the French doors that led to the balcony that overlooked the garden and a path to Holland Park.

It was beginning to start raining, like it always did. But since the weather of England, and usually where I reside at the time, is influenced by my emotions, it often tends to show in the weather patterns.

The reason why it is always raining here, is because of me. Ever since the Revolution, I've always been depressed.

Thanks to my pregnancy, my hormones have been all over the place, which in turn causes drastic changes in the weather. People usually blame it on Global Warming.

It could be down pouring when all of a sudden it stops and the sun shines so clear. And then the next moment the rain would return.

I rose out of bed and got changed for the day. As I took my shirt off, I looked at the mirror and turned sideways, smiling at that small little bump that was my daughter. I placed a tender hand on it and felt the flutter of my daughter.

"Good morning, sweetie." I said in a soft voice as she fluttered again. "I hope you slept alright. Don't worry, I'll pick out a name for you soon." I said as she fluttered again.

I pulled on a loose fitting t-shirt and sweatpants. I just wanted to be comfortable. Besides, If I was to act like I was 'ill' I should at least look the part.

I shuffled towards the kitchen and began to set up the kettle for tea. As I waited for the water to boil, I began to peruse the cabinet for something to eat.

"What are you in the mood for, dear?" I asked as I tried to figure out what I had a craving for.

The water began to boil and I poured the water into the awaiting teacup.

I blew slightly on the steaming beverage before bringing it to my lips and taking a sip.

I sighed contentedly as I began to think of what to eat.

* * *

~~~Time Lapse~~~

* * *

I was currently reading the last chapter of Emma, smiling widely as she and Mr. Knightly finally got together. I was interrupted from my reading when I received a call on my mobile.

"Ello?" I asked as I answered the phone.

"Hey, daddy!" Came the unmistakable voice of Bethany.

"Ah, Bethany. So good to hear from you." I replied and I could hear the distinct shout of arguing.

"We're lost." Bethany dead panned and I sighed.

"Is Andrew driving?" I asked, he must have heard me for there was a very loud shout of "I am not that bad!"

"Yes." Bethany replied as I heard a string of curses from a few states.

"Where are you guys?" I asked Bethany as she gave very vague details.

"It should be coming up." I replied as I walked out my door, hoping to see their car.

"Oh! We see you!" Bethany shouted as the line went dead. I quickly looked around, seeing a vehicle that could only come from America. It was a huge, probably gas guzzling, car that somehow seemed to house all 13 states and their luggage.

I placed my mobile into my pocket and watched as the states piled out of the car.

"Glad to see everyone's in one piece." I smirked as Andrew crossed his shoulders.

"I'm not that bad of a driver!" He shouted. I watched as Nikki leaned over to him and whispered something into his ear, his eyes widening and looking at her unsurely, to which she nodded her head.

They had been together for quite a long time, considering they did have children together. I often felt myself envious of them. Together with children. It's often how I saw myself with Alfred...

"Hey daddy, how're you feeling?" Bethany asked as she walked over to me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"A little better I suppose." I replied, "Why don't you guys come in and get settled." I suggested as I watched as the states grabbed bags out of the car.

I led them into the house. Peter had set up one of the living rooms for more of kid like states like Percy, Logan, Eddie, Jenny, Sarah Lee, and Caleb.

The other four guest rooms were made up for the older states like Bethany, Cassidy, Colleen, Jacob, Andrew, Nikki, and Allie. Bethany and Allie would probably share a room, Andrew and Nikki would most likely share, and of course the twins would share as well. Jacob would probably have a room to himself.

"Percy, Logan, Eddie, Jenny, Sarah Lee, and Caleb, you guys will be in here," I said as I walked them into the family room where there were cots set up as well as the three couches. "The others will be in the other bedrooms." I told them as I directed the children into the family room.

"Let me call your mother before showing you your rooms." I told the older states as I pulled my mobile out and dialed Alfred.

"Hey, Artie." Alfred's voice greeted me on the other end. "The kids there?" He asked.

"Yea, they just arrived." I replied to him as I watched Nikki's eyes examine the decor.

"Okay, thanks for the call." Alfred said, before shouting ver the receiver to one of the other states.

"I gotta go, Artie." He said, "Hannah and Kurt are at it again." he said in a defeated sigh.

"Are they still going on about that border dispute with the Toledo War from 1802?" I asked him. It was this whole war that broke out for a little strip of land between Michigan and Ohio and had actually been one of the bloodiest border dispute battles. Michigan had been the one to receive the most gain from the land that had ultimately been given by the government.

"Yes, they're still fighting about it. Even now, both of the states still hate each other." He replied, referring to the Michigan and Ohio people.

"I'll talk to you later, okay, Artie?" He said as I gave a short reply an ended the convo.

"Nice decor, Dad." Nikki stated when I hung up the phone.

"Thank you, dear." I replied as I began to walk up the stairs, the others behind me.

"There are four rooms hve some of you will have to share." I said, as I opened up the the first room that painted a pale blue color.

"This looks like our room, Andy!" Nikki said, pulling Andrew into the room. She looked out the widow that looked over the garden. "The garden is beautiful, Daddy." Nikki said.

"Thank you, Nikki. I haven't had much time to tend to it as of late so I'm afraid it looks a bit shabby." I confessed.

"We'll tend to it tomorrow, Daddy!" Bethany said, "Collie, Cassie, Allie, Nikki, and I love tending to the garden at home." Bethany said with a huge smile on her face.

"Why, thank you, Bethany." I smiled.

"How about I show you your rooms." I said as Nikki And Amdrew began to unpack their bags.

As expected, Bethany and Allie and the twins each claimed a room while Jacob slept in a room may himself.

* * *

**And thus my creativity and brain power has ended xD.**

**So for those of you who don't follow me on dA, I have a request:**

**So, I need some ideas for what the colonies would get up to while visiting Artie! I don't know if I want one of the kids (Bethany, idk why, but I feel like she would be Artie's favorite...probably because she's Pennsylvania and PN is considered a very educational centered state...) to find out that he's pregnant...**

**I have a few things planned, but not really a lot. Artie finding out that when Jacob is stressed he drinks tea. xD you get? He's Massachusetts...they threw the tea into the harbor...no? Okay, moving on. I was thinking of having the states go with England to meet the Queen, Kate, William, and Henry..:tht ought to be interesting...Nikki would probably be trying to make the Bobby's move...haha, if anyone could do it, it would be New Jersey.**

**It's kind of hard for me to explain more without revealing a little plot I have in my head...**

**But yea, I could really use some idea's for what they could get up to in London.**

**So far I've been suggested that they try scones xD. That should be pretty funny!**

**So, anymore suggestions? AND OMG! 100+ reviews! You guys make my day! **

**Anyways! Please review!**

**_One should not question what one is doing if one does not want to be wrapped up in awesome plans._**

**~Morgan**


	10. Tea Cup Secret

**Yes, I am alive, surprisingly. Having survived Finals week at school...Have had a lot more trouble thinking of the chapters since the future ones have been coming to me recently...anyways...I have had a lot on my plate as of late. I have Latin State Convention coming up in a few months and I need to get started on my projects Dx. I even emailed Himaruya-San to see if I could use Grandpa Rome in one of my projects. No reply, yet D:**

**Guest who wrote: **_To be honest I love this story but I kinda hate the states. I mean why are they here? I don't find their presence relevant AT ALL, so everytime I read a chapter with them it feels like a filter._  
_Too many OCs dude..._

**The states presence is very important! I'm not just putting them in there just to fill the chapter! And to prove what I mean to you, head over to this link: buddygirl1004. deviantart journal/ The-Story-if-there-were-no-States- 348903678**  
**just take out the spaces and you can decide what story you would rather read.**

**And to the other guest who wrote:** _okay, i'm sorry, i'm not trying to flame this story at all (i honestly think that it's very well-written), but i do not understand mpreg._  
_1. how in the world did he get pregnant in the first place? males have completely reproductive organs than females, so where would the fetus grow during pregnancy? wouldn't there be extreme hazards?_  
_2. how in the world would getting an ultrasound work? ultrasounds take images of the uterus, so how would they have an image of the baby if he doesn't have a uterus at all?also, wouldn't it be very hard to see the baby if he was only a few weeks pregnant?_  
_3. how in the world is the baby a girl. it was two guys having sex they have no eggs or female chromosomes how could the baby possibly be a female_

**And here are my answers:**  
**1) I am well aware that Men cannot get pregnant, but as stated in chapter 8 when Kate came to tea, Arthur explained that even though he was male, as a country he had the ability to reproduce. It was also mentioned in an earlier chapter that men can only conceive if there is land to gain from the other, or they are both in love with each other (even though they may have not admitted it to each other...*couchcoughalandartcoughcough ***

**2) Ultrasounds are not just used for looking at a fetus, it's also used to view other organs inside your body, its used on both sexes. And like I said earlier, male countries have the ability to get pregnant...**

**3) Not all pregnancies automatically result in a boy! Since the male countries have the ability to reproduce, the "mother" since it has eggs, has the ability to produce the X chromosome while the "father" decides on the gender.**

**Now that THOSE are done and over with! Lets get on with this chapter, eh?**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of the beautiful creation that is known as Hetalia. I only own the plot and the nameless characters. xD And to my awesome friend, Kassy! He're's repayment for the cameo you gave me in The Secrets You Keep~~~**

**Words: 1,971**

* * *

Once the kids were all settled in, they decided to go outside.

As we walked into the large garden, I staying on the porch where I saw my neighbor tending to her rose bushes.

"Ah, good morning, Arthur." she said as she looked up from her bushes upon hearing the door close, the children had all walked into the yard as I stayed on the high porch.

"Morning, Kassy." I called back as I made my way to the end of the patio, taking a seat on the porch swing.

"Beautiful weather today, isn't it? It's like the country itself is in a good mood." Angie said, giving off a small laugh as I joined in. It was true, ever since the kids arrived, I, England, have been in a better mood. Which affects the weather.

I watched as she wiped her hands on her gardening apron. "Cheerio!" She called out as she walked back into her house.

I watched as the kids took off their shoes and dipped their feet into the water, it was a nice warm day in London. Apparently the children being here had really elevated my mood.

The elder girls had gone over to the flower beds and began to pull weeds. It was nice, I hardly ever saw the kids, most times when I was visiting America for meetings with our Special Relations or for World Meetings. Other times have been when it was their birthday or my birthday.

"Hey, Dad, where do you keep your gardening tools?" Bethany asked, standing up.

"There in the shed, dear. Here, let me go open it for you." I said as I grabbed the key off the off the hook, next to me and walked over to the green shed, the twins behind me.

Once open, the girls grabbed all the necessary tools such as the watering pail and some fertilizer.

Just then, I heard the familiar tone of the clock inside, declaring that it was tea time.

"I'm gonna go in and make some tea, does anyone want some?" I asked.

"Jacob would love some tea!" Jenny shouted as Jacob splashed her.

"No I don't!" He shouted.

"Come off it, Jake. We all know." Nikki said in an annoyed voice as I just looked at Jacob.

"Know what?" He asked,his blue eyes growing wide.

"We know you love tea." Colleen and Cassidy said in unison and I couldn't help but begin to chuckle myself. Jake's eyes grew wide as he stared at all his siblings who burst out in a string of giggles.

"I do not! I'm the one who threw it all into the harbour!" He defended.

"And that was a waste of perfectly good tea." I replied as I smiled at Jacob.

"I don't like tea!" He protested again.

"So that's why we found a box of Earl Gray hidden in the cabinet by the Keurig?" Andrew asked as Jacob shot him a glare.

"Fine! I give up! Yes, I do drink tea. But only when I'm stressed!" he shouted, turning red as he looked anywhere other than where his siblings were.

"So shall I be getting you a cup, you do look pretty stressed, Jacob." I asked with a smile on my face.

"Yes please, thank you Dad." he said in a voice above a mumble and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

I shook my head as I made my way into the house, heading towards the tea cabinet where a note caught my attention. It was from Peter.

_Mum,_

_I made some Lemonade for everyone else, It's a common thing in America to drink Lemonade while outside on a nice day._

_Love,_  
_Peter_

I really don't know what I would do without that boy.

While I waited for the water to boil, I opened the fridge and pulled out the pitcher of Lemonade that Peter had made and placed it on the counter.

"You need any help, Dad?" Came the voice of Bethany and I turned to see Bethany and Nikki standing in the doorway.

"Of course, girls." I said as I turned around, taking the note and placing it in my pocket.

"Can you get some glasses from the cabinet over there." I asked, pointing to the one next to the oven.

"Sure thing." Nikki said as they took out 12 cups.

"I'll pour it, Dad." Nikki said, taking a hold of the pitcher as Bethany filled the glasses with ice.

As the pot began to boil, I poured it into the two cups that I had placed out earlier.

"I have a tray over there, can you grab it?" I asked, pointing to the end of the room where there was a big tray.

"Gotcha, Daddy!" Bethany said, bounding over and retrieving the tray. And with Nikki's help, placed the drinks on the tray and carried them out.

I grabbed the two cups of tea and walked outside to join the children.

* * *

**I'm SOOOO sorry about the wait! Honestly, it was not my intention to leave you all hanging! I really do love all of your reviews and your support that you have given me through out the story! I love you all so much!**

**In closing, I can't believe this story has over 100 followers! So I have a challenge for you all...**  
**If this chapter gets more than 60 reviews, I will post the first chapter from Alfred's point of view. Trust me, you all will love it! Just ask the people who follow me on dA in which I post exerts from the two other stories, they can't wait til that shit gets uploaded, am I right!?**

**And to show you guys what you could read, here's is the first few paragraphs from Alfie's point of view:**

_I woke up and my eyes fell on to the face of the sleeping Brit. It had happened again. I silently cursed myself for being so careless as the events of last night flooded into my head. I knew Artie hated me. He always had, ever since the Revolution._

_I only wanted to become Independent so that I wouldn't be his little brother. I never wanted to not have a relationship with him...I wanted to be with him... But after the war was said and done, I tried to visit him, but he would always shun me away._

_After a few decades of constant fighting and reopening old wounds, he finally forgave me and we started to patch up our relationship. It wasn't until around the beginning of the Vietnam War that I asked Artie out for drinks. I was getting constant headaches from the political debates about weather we should intervene or not. And I needed to go get a drink and thought that Artie would be the best person to go with since he was the one who asked me out to drinks last time._

_We had both gotten drunk and ended up back at my place. When we woke up, Artie asked if we could pretend that it had never happened. I, of course, had hoped for a different answer, but respected his wishes as he walked out of the house. Of course, his leaving or arrival, did not go unnoticed by the states, who, as soon as I walked into the living room, bombarded me with questions._

_Out of all of their fathers, everyone shipped what they called "USUK", over the other pairings. Hazel was probably the most, as they called it, "hard core" USUK shipper. It was no secret that she hated her Father, preferring Artie over Francis any day. I wouldn't blame her, Artie was one of the only people who could really help her when she found out she could do magic._

_I slowly climbed out of the bed and begin to look for my scattered clothes. I had found everything except for my pants._

_"Shit, where is it?" I muttered as I searched under Artie's desk._

**You guys wanna read more? Like I said, if I get more than 60 reviews, I will post the companion story!**

**Follow me on Tumblr: HetaliaGirl104**

**Watch me on dA: buddygirl1004**

**Subscribe to me on YouTube: FireboltHeart14774**

**Hasta la pasta~!**

**~Morgan**


End file.
